


Все, что у них есть

by fandom_Kylux_2016



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву</p>
    </blockquote>





	Все, что у них есть

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву

Эта взаимная ненависть написана на их коже. Черное, несмываемое, невыжигаемое клеймо принадлежности, уродливыми паучьими лапками оплетающее запястье, отравой разливающееся по венам, протягивающее свои щупальца к самому сердцу.   
Проклятая предопределенность, терновыми шипами вросшая в тело так, что нет и шанса от нее избавиться. 

Кайло заполнен этой ненавистью до дна, она затопляет его невыносимой горечью, вытекает из груди и разливается вокруг. Если бы мог, он стер бы метку со своей руки любым способом. Снял бы кожу — только б помогло. Но от этих проклятых букв не избавиться, даже потеря всех конечностей, говорят, не поможет. Даже убийство так называемой половинки не станет спасением. Иначе Хакс был бы уже мертв.

Хакс. О да, эта рыжая тварь с именем магистра Рен на руке, которое он прячет под тонкой кожей перчаток, тогда как сам Кайло свою метку скрывает длинными рукавами. Если бы взгляды могли убивать, то мертв был бы сам Рен — его ненависть на диво взаимна.   
Ни один из них ни за что не признает другого, ни один не смирится с тем, что та тварь напротив — часть собственной души. Неотъемлемая, необходимая часть. 

Эта проклятая связь причиняет боль им обоим, выворачивает наизнанку и разрушает изнутри. Но ни один не готов расстаться со своей неприязнью, тем отвращением, что они испытывают друг к другу, и прекратить эти обоюдные мучения. Ведь пойти навстречу — значит, проиграть, а в этой «игре» проигрыш равен смерти. И чем дальше они друг от друга, тем отчетливей чувствуется присутствие невидимых лезвий, скользящих по коже, тем нестерпимее жжет метку с именем, словно бы та пытается вырваться из плена плоти. Выпустить тысячи крохотных лапок, разрывая мышцы и кожу, пока её носителя будет корчить от боли, торжественно прошествовать туда, где бьется сердце, и вгрызться уже в него. Эта связь — удавка на шее, что с каждым вздохом затягивается все туже. Но спасительного забытья не будет. Единственный способ ослабить боль — быть неподалеку, и командный мостик подходит для этого как нельзя лучше. Ни Кайло, ни Хакс не сделают шаг навстречу. Ни один не согласится уступить.

Смерть одного могла бы стать спасением для обоих, но…

«Выигрыш» таким способом не приносит удовольствия, а значит, не имеет цены. 

Эта ненависть пожирает их обоих. Но они готовы быть сожранными. Кроме этой безграничной, всепоглощающей, отравленной болью ненависти у них больше ничего нет.


End file.
